


City

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: Advent Calendar 2014 [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent Calendar 2014, Christmas Shopping, M/M, Transformers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Advent Calendar 2014 day 20





	

Dean took Cas Christmas shopping in the city.

"Dean, can we get Ben this?" Cas asked as they were walking through a Gadget shop.

"Cas, that's a baby toy, Ben's 11," Dean said, taking the text-to-speech thing off of Cas. It was bright yellow with big orange keys. "We could get him this?" Dean held up a remote control car, it was a red Camaro.

"Won't he like the yellow one better?" Cas asked, pointing to a remote control Bumblebee style Camaro.

"Does Ben like Transformers?" Dean asked.

"Well he shares your interests and you do," Cas reasoned, he had actually pointed the yellow one out because it was black and yellow, like a Bumblebee, and had a picture of a bee on the box.

"Yeah, okay," Dean kissed Cas's cheek, grabbed the car, and went to the check out. "Thanks Cas."

After buying presents for Sam, Charlie, Dorothy and Garth, Cas and Dean went to a fancy restaurant in the city and had a little date before heading back to the Bunker and wrapping the gifts in their room.


End file.
